


It's okay to be kids sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, gratsufluffweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza demands Natsu and Gray go on a job together, and Gray cheers Natsu up.</p><p>For Gr//Atsu fluff week 2016  Day 1 - Laughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay to be kids sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akiko_Natsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/gifts).



> For Akiko because of -  
> Their wonderful fan fiction.
> 
> The one you gifted to me the other day.
> 
> And they're the only reason I remembered it was today.

"Gray! Erza wants you and Natsu to go on a mission together, it's a attempt to make you get along better, and not destroy as much..." The unspoken 'I think she may be wrong there' hung in the air, but no one was brave enough to speak up, fearing her wrath.  
"Oh, okay. It's his fault if he goes overboard." Gray yawned tiredly as he downed the rest of his beer, walking slowly to the request boards and looking for some high-pay jobs.  
Mira replied, a bit dubiously, "Really? I though you'd complain more?"  
"Well, I'm not little kid and-"  
Gray glared at Cana, she laughed at his expression. Macao was chuckling at something she had whispered to him, Gray had heard it.  
Mira, taking note of the atmosphere, cleared her throat and continued, "And, what were you saying, Gray?"  
Still glaring at Cana, he finished, "If I were to complain, I'd do it when Erza isn't here."  
"And why would that be?" Gray winced at turned, behind stood Erza, holding a sword in one hand. Gray fled the guild hall.  
\------  
"Yo, flamebrain! Were going on a job!"  
"Huh? Why would I go on a job with you?" Natsu appeared at the door of his house, Happy hovering loyally beside him.  
"Erza's orders, she said we have to go on a job, alone." Just the two of us.  
"Erza's orders?! I'll fight her!" Natsu emphasized his point by lighting his fist aflame, Gray just sighed.  
"You can fight her when we get back, I don't have a death wish." Gray rolled his eyes and shoved the request into Natsu's face, before turning to leave. As he prepared to walk away, Natsu caught his hand in his own, Gray stopped and looked over his shoulder, eyes questioning.  
"Just... Just stay. Then we can go earlier tomorrow." Natsu's eyes were fixed on the floor, his voice strained.  
"Huh? Well, okay then..." Gray pulled his hand out of Natsu's grip, and stepped closer to the man. Natsu backed inside his house, checks flushed a light pink.  
"You can take the bed. I'll crash on the sofa." Eyebrows raised, Gray walked toward the bedroom door, before turning when he reached it.  
"O~Oh, being nice? Are you sure you aren't an imposter?"  
"S-shut up, Ice Princess! It's not as if... If I wasn't nice, Erza would have my head..."  
"So you admit your scared of her, flamebrain?"  
"Just sleep already!"  
Chuckling merrily, Gray walked into Natsu's bedroom, flicked the light off, and fell back on the bed.  
\--------  
"Wake up, wake up, just do it now! HEY! You sleep non-stop! Wake up, wake-up, I'll beat some sense into you, if you don't get up now!"  
Opening his eyes blearily, Gray turned and tried to stop the off-key singing emitted from Natsu's alarm clock.  
"Natsu. Why. The. Fuck. Is. ERZA. Singing?" Gray kicked open the door, and stalked into the lounge, eyes filled with venom.  
"Gray, finally your awake! I've been awake for ages!" Natsu chose to ignore Gray's question, and instead padded over on bare feet, and handed Gray a mug.  
"Black coffee. The way you like it." Gray took the cup gratefully, nodding his head in thanks. He didn't ask how Natsu knew his coffee preferences.  
"Natsu, I know your smiling and everything, but it all seems a bit forced. Is anything wrong?" Concern laced Gray's voice, he walked forward, trying to lay a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu pulled away, a small frown appearing on his lips.  
"It's just... It's nothing, I'm fine..."  
Gray forced himself from saying 'you're clearly not'.  
"Anyway, Ice Princess, we better get going."  
"All right. Race you to the train!"  
Natsu paled visibly at the last word.

\-----

"C'mon Natsu, you can get through this."  
The train had slowed, the two young men were nearing the end of the journey, but Natsu had been getting worse.  
"All right. We'll do Erza's plan B." Gray scooped Natsu up bridal style, and jumped out the open window. Natsu recovered instantly.  
"Thanks, Ice Princess."  
"Don't mention it, flame brain."  
The two continued in silence. Eventually, they found an old, run-down windmill. Following Natsu's nose, they found a few, low-key bandits, who the two defeated easily.  
"We can walk back, I said we would."  
"Oh~ Who's being nice now, Ice Princess?"  
"Shut up, hothead."  
They raced each other through a forest, one occasionally tripping up or stumbling on a stray root. Gray was ahead, and Natsu was sprinting to keep up. Gray, who wanted to win outright, turned and taunted Natsu. While he was facing behind himself, he fell over a large stump, and crashed into river.  
Natsu stopped, and a smile formed on his lips. He began to chuckle, and outright laughed. He clutched his chest and tried to control his mirth.  
"Oi, idiot, back to normal?" Gray grumbled as he climbed out the river, shaking his sodden head.  
Natsu couldn't reply for his laughter, Gray just smiled to himself.  
"I guess Cana was right, sometimes we do act like little kids. But, it's alright to be kids sometimes."  
Natsu just laughed all the harder.  
It really is a beautiful sound, Gray thought to himself.


End file.
